This relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Some users have a color vision deficiency that makes it difficult to distinguish between different colors on the display. Users with color vision deficiencies may miss a significant amount of visual detail in the images on a display screen, ranging from textual information to photographs and videos.
Daltonization is a process through which colors on a display are adjusted to allow users with color vision deficiencies to distinguish a range of detail they would otherwise miss. Daltonization is sometimes offered by applications such as websites, web browsers, or desktop applications. These applications adjust the display colors in a targeted display area to make the display content in that area more accessible to the user. These daltonization applications typically apply a single static daltonization algorithm with uniform daltonization strength to the entire targeted display area.
Conventional daltonization algorithms can impose harsh color changes on display content. Since the same daltonization algorithm is applied across the entire targeted display area, display regions where little or no daltonization is desired receive the same color adjustment algorithm as display regions where strong daltonization is desired. This can lead to unsightly results for the user. For example, changing the appearance of memory colors associated with common features such as green grass, blue sky, and skin tones may look completely unnatural to a user with color vision deficiency. Conventional daltonization algorithms are therefore unable to effectively daltonize images without imposing harsh color transformations on areas of the display where little or no daltonization is needed.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide displays with improved color accessibility.